Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Envy is one of the Seven Homunculi, one of the main antagonists of the Fullmetal Alchemist ''series, including the manga and its two anime adaptation. He is a ruthless sadist who enjoys to torment humans and to see people fighting to death in wars he helped to trigger. He has the power to shapeshift totally or partially and as such, he serves as a spy and an impersonator for the Homunculus, and he uses human disguises to remain in the Central Headquarters, ready to take command. He is widely considered as the most poular homunculus in the series. Origin In the manga and the ''Brotherhood anime series, Envy was the fourth Homunculus created by Father, the series' main villain. He was created when Father separated his envy and his jealousy from his body and incarnated him into a Homunculus. Envy is the most cruel, ruthless and sadistic among the Homunculi, he enjoys to torments his vicitims and despises humans, whom he deems weak and useless. He likes to toy with the human's feeling and consideration for life and uses it to threaten his hostages with what they fear most. He is extremely arrogant and prone to anger, and he quickly loses his temper whenever he is insulted or simply getting beaten by humans he deems "inferiors." He aso enjoy to taunt people and to call upon their hatred and desire of vengeance to see them fight against one another. Yet, deep down inn his heart, he is jealous of humans and their solidarity, ther compassion and their free will. In the 2003 anime series, Envy was the first Homunculus created. He was created by Dante and Hohenheim, in an effort to revive their late son who died of mercury poisoning. Shortly after creating the Homunculus, Hohenheim left Envy and Dante and remarried. Because of this, he holds a grudge against the protagonists of the series, Edward and Alphonse Elric, because they received love from their father, Hohenheim, and Envy did not. He also deeply hates Hohenheim for abandoning him and Dante, to the point of hating his true form (which ressembles Hoheneim's and Dante's late son) and never assumes it, pretending that he doesn't remember it. Also,he would stop at nothing to kill Hoheineim and the Elric brothers. Powers and Abilities Envy has the power to shapeshift into anyone. He uses this power to kill many of his victims, by transforming into someone the victim cares for. He, then, takes advantage of the victim's inability to harm the loved one, and kills him or her. Goals and Ambitions Envy hates all humans because he is "envious" of the inner strength they wield. Envy is the one of the only homunculi that does not desire to become human, due to his hatred of them. By following Dante's commands, Envy hopes to kill as many humans as possible. He is incapable of understanding human civilities, like compassion, making him a ruthless entity of hate. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains